


Pencils

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kissing, Komahina Secret Exchange, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: For cellophanerose on tumblr for the Winter 2019-2020 Komahina Secret Exchange.This was such a treat to write! I love writing Nagito so much. I really hope you enjoy it and that you have a wonderful New Year! <3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Pencils

**Author's Note:**

> For cellophanerose on tumblr for the Winter 2019-2020 Komahina Secret Exchange.
> 
> This was such a treat to write! I love writing Nagito so much. I really hope you enjoy it and that you have a wonderful New Year! <3

Hajime sighed, reaching up on his tiptoes to reach another box from the shelf in the supply closet. He had offered to help Ms. Yukizome clear out the classroom clutter before the holidays. However, he didn’t realize his job would be pulling down boxes, organizing pencils, and checking for empty notebooks. The box he had just pulled down was filled with too many things – whoever had packed it did a poor job of organizing it. Hajime sighed and went to work, separating the contents of the box in an array around him.

He was so lost in his project that he didn’t hear the soft footfalls of another classmate who was watching him quietly from the doorway. The other student cleared his throat, making Hajime jump and drop a cup of pencils all over the floor.

He looked up to see Nagito looking at him with a face that was both excited and embarrassed.

‘Oh, Hinata-kun, I’m sorry… I thought you had heard me walk in, I feel like I walk pretty loudly.’

He knelt down in the closet next to Hajime and began collecting the pencils that had spilled near his feet. ‘Leave it to me to make such a mess so quickly, I’m sorry.’

Hajime shook his head, trying to will away the small smile forming on his face. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he found Nagito’s personality to be quite cute – the way everything seemed to make him nervous, and how he was always bound to bring a little chaos with him.

‘It’s alright,’ he answered, ‘I didn’t get that far in organizing this stuff anyway.’ He took the pencils from Nagito’s hand, their fingers brushing gently, making his cheeks turn a gentle shade of pink. ‘Thanks for the help. Did you, uh, need something from me?’

Nagito tilted his head, a soft smile curling at his lips as he carefully watched Hajime.

‘Oh, I just finished counting all the paper clips; it was the job everyone felt was the safest option for me. So, I decided to see what you were up to.’

Hajime nodded, placing the pencils aside in a pile with the other writing utensils. ‘Well, that’s kind of you.’

Nagito sat up on his knees, the collar of his school jacket catching on the knob of the door. Hajime watched him wave his hand and laugh awkwardly as he pulled the coat away – which, in turn, pulled the door closed behind him with a loud click.

Hajime blinked, adjusting to the new darkness before sighing deeply. He stood slowly, careful not to step on his project, his hand fumbling blindly for a small string hanging from the ceiling. Soon after, the room was filled with a pale yellow light.

‘Sorry, Hajime... I, uh, didn’t think it would get stuck. ...But, who am I kidding?’

He stood up as well, turning the knob and pushing without budging the door. He turned back to Hajime, slumping slightly against the wall in defeat. ‘I… Maybe I’m too weak? You should try opening the door Hinata-kun, I bet you’d be able to get it open.’

Hajime sighed again and stepped closer to Nagito, leaving little space between the two of them. He turned the knob, feeling the door stay solidly in place. He gave the hinges a few hard shoves and glanced back at the white haired boy beside him.

‘Nope, it’s locked solid. We’re going to need to call for someone to get us out or try breaking the lock.’

Hajime watched the expression change on Nagito’s face – a look he’s seen too often, he could almost hear the negative words filling his mind. He reached his hand out, touching the edge of Nagito’s collar.

‘Hey, uh...don’t worry about it. Things happen. We’re safe and okay. Someone will notice us missing and we’ll get their attention when they start looking.’

Hajime watched Komaeda’s eyes light up, a flush filling his pale complexion. ‘I don’t deserve your patience or kindness. You’re...truly incredible, Hajime.’

The other boy laughed sharply, waving a hand dismissively. ‘You’re making it sound like a much bigger deal than it is.’

He couldn’t help but take Nagito in – the soft curls of his hair, the defined lines of his cheekbones, and his eyes, so full of love and hope. He let his hand slide gently from Nagito’s collar, moving to rest at his shoulder. He could see the way the other took in a long breath, his whole frame shuddering under his fingers.

Hajime took another step forward, being mindful to not step on his pencil pile, closing the gap between them a little more. ‘This is, uh, a bit of a cliche, isn’t it?’

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, voice dropping slightly.

Hajime felt his cheeks burn as he glanced away. ‘You know...two people who, well you know.’ He could tell Nagito was still staring. ‘Stuck in a closet together?’

Nagito leaned in a little closer, his hands trembling at his sides. ‘Hajime… Are you… Are you saying you like the company of scum –’

Hajime moved quickly, cutting off the barrage of negativity by pressing his lips to Nagito’s, wrapping his arms cautiously around his slim waist as he pulled him close. He took a moment before pulling back, breathing in the soft sighs that left the others mouth.

‘...Am I...dead?’

Hajime shook his head, trying to regain his focus. ‘What?’

Nagito blinked slowly, eyes glazed over. ‘I never thought you kissing me was possible. In this life, I mean...’

Hajime reached up to brush away a mess of hair that had fallen over Nagito’s eyes. ‘No, we’re alive. And I did kiss you,’ he said with a smile. ‘Was that okay?’

Nagito nodded quickly, almost throwing himself off balance. ‘C-could you do it again? Please, Hinata-kun?’

He felt his stomach flutter at the soft way the other spoke. He gave a curt nod, pausing briefly before placing his hand on Nagito’s cheek and pulling him back in for a kiss. He let them adjust to one another before running his tongue over Nagito’s lips, earning him an eager and needy sound and the feeling of the others tongue licking against his own. He felt himself beginning to lose track of time and space, unsure of how long they had been kissing before he pulled away, leaving them both panting.

He waited for the white haired boy to open his eyes before he ran a finger over his bottom lip, the swollen flesh feeling bouncy against the pad of his thumb. He pulled Nagito a little closer, flushing at the feeling of his hardness brushing against his thigh.

‘A-are you doing okay?’ His voice came out much shakier than expected, his eyes darting between his mouth and anywhere else in the room.

Nagito licked his lips, a dreamy gaze crossing his face.

‘Who, me? I’m…more than okay. I think this is the happiest I’ve ever been, Hajime.’

Hajime nodded, swallowing hard before running his hand along Nagito’s back, fingers working along the curve of his spine.

‘How about we find our way out of here and you let me take you somewhere...softer? And, uh, maybe nicer?’ He punctuated his statement by pressing himself against Nagito, voice betraying his confident persona. ‘That way, I-I can take my time...’

‘Wow,’ he said, a soft sigh dropping from his lips. ‘I can't believe this. You’re too good to me, Hajime. I would be happy with anything you’d offer me. Anything...’ He flushed a deeper pink. ‘I’m honored you even want to touch me...’

Hajime placed a small kiss on Nagito’s cheek, feeling the warmness just beneath. ‘I want to do...more than just touch you, Nagito...’ he whispered, smoothing out his shirt and focusing his sights on the closet door. ‘I’m going to try getting this open again, okay?’

Hajime reached for the door handle and felt the knob twist. Light flooded the space and he found himself tumbling out of the closet. When he looked up, squinting through the brightness, he saw the entire class watching him.

He gave an awkward cough as Fuyuhiko stepped away from the door, a smug grin settling on his face. Hajime sat up and glanced back at Nagito, who was peeking his head out of the closet and waving awkwardly.

He opened his mouth to ease the silence before Chiaki coughed gently, pulling the classes attention to her.

‘Everyone did a great job cleaning today. I think we all earned a nice break.’ She pointed gently to the door, fixing her stare on her classmates, motivating them to leave one by one. Hajime watched them all pass a glance over at him and Nagito before leaving the classroom, whispers fading along with them.

Chiaki looked at Hajime, a small, knowing smile on her face. ‘You two can finish...sorting the pencils? Feel free to join us when you’re done.’


End file.
